This invention broadly pertains to electrical connectors for wire or cable conductors. More specifically, the invention relates to a compressor-type electrical connector for connecting a plurality of connectors together in an electrical power distribution system. The invention finds particular application in establishing a tap connection to provide a branch current from a continuous run main power cable. An electrical connector of the aforesaid type is typically adapted to receive a tap connector, to engage a continuous run conductor, and to be compressed by means of a crimping tool to achieve the desired connection.
However, a problem exists preparatory to the crimping process, whereby one or more of the conductors or cables "pop out" of their respective slots before the crimping tool can be applied and the connector compressed. This problem has previously been recognized and addressed in various manners, as shown with respect to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,964,585 issued to Nilsson et al; 3,032,603 issued to Whitley and 3,183,025 issued to Lynch, Jr. et al.
The Nilsson et al patent describes a parallel tap connector adapted to effect inter-engagement between a main line and one or more branch lines to maintain the lines in electrical contact at the point of engagement without external holding devices. The connector contains various channels 11,12 adapted to receive various cables or conductors therein. A pair of springs 17, associated with channel 11, is attached to the connector and bent in such manner to coact with the cable or conductor to prevent it from becoming dislodged from the connector.
The patent to Whitley is directed to a connector with a temporary holding device placed into the slot or other opening in the connector device. This temporary cable holding device comprises a spring clip 16 generally in a U-shaped configuration adapted to conform to various ridges provided in the interior channels of the connector.
The patent to Lynch, Jr. et al also describes a connector with a temporary cable holding device. This temporary holding device consists of an end plate 20 which is adapted to be provided at one or both ends of the connector.
An additional relevant prior art connector is manufactured by Kearny, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,775, and consists of an H-frame copper compression connector provided with one or more impacted tabs provided adjacent to the channels for receiving the conductors. The purpose of these tabs is to hold the connector in place before and during the crimping operation. Although aluminum compression connectors having these tabs can be manufactured in a single extrusion process, copper compression connectors must use a two-step process for including these tabs in the connector structure.